The Florence Nightingale Syndrome at Its Worst
by Ani Khiaroscuro
Summary: RePost of ancient story. First time on Jubilee gets sick and humor and romance ensue. Enjoy!


**Author's Notes:** I wrote this a long time ago while in middle school (early mid 90's). Nowadays my old e-mail account is gone, I've switched pennames, the other fics I wrote so long ago have disappeared due to multiple computer crashes (this one was saved because it was the only one I had posted on my website), and my writing has gone to crap because I go to a technical science school where we don't take writing classes. This is a one-shot short, silly, fluffy fic. Though I must say I've only seen this pairing AFTER this fic was written (and only a handful of times). This fic is set back in the early days of Gen X. Oh yeah, one more thing... forgive the awful accents. Enjoy!

_The Florence Nightingale Syndrome at Its Worst  
_or  
_Between Mosquito Bites & Chicken Pox..._

Jubilee awoke that morning itchy, very itchy. When she got downstairs, she looked like a walking ad for Benadryl. Everyone at the breakfast table took one look at her and cracked up, well, except for Jono, but you could tell he was laughing on the inside.

"Shut up people! Do ya guys know how itchy I am?"

"Why Jubilation, it looks like you have the chicken pox," stated M in her snobby, uppity, matter-of-fact tone.

"No, it looks like Lee was attacked by a swarm of mosquitoes," added Paige causing everybody to laugh again.

"C'mon, seriously guys, this is very painful, and itchy, too!" exclaimed Jubilee over the laughter.

"She's quite right children. You all should have gotten her immediate medical attention. Now, I must enquire, is there anyone here who hasn't gotten the chicken pox before?" asked Emma Frost as she stood in the doorway. Nobody raised their hand or said anything. "All right, then I'm to assume everybody here has had the chicken pox?"

Just then, Sean Cassidy walked through the door. "Chicken pox, did ye say, Emma? Ack, I've never had the chicken pox."

"Oh that's just comforting to know, neither have I," sent Emma telapthically. Out loud she said, "Well then, I suppose we should call upon Dr. McCoy to come treat Jubilation because neither Sean or I have had the chicken pox before."

Several hours later, Hank McCoy had arrived and began diagonsing Jubilee. "Well, it seems that you are suffering from a mediocre case of chicken pox...plus about 50 mosquito bites. I'm afraid all I can do for you is give you a cream to soothe the itching and pain, Jubilee. You should be better in a few weeks. Since neither Sean nor Emma can take care of you, I'm afraid we'll have to find someone else to take care of you. Seeing that half the X-men are out on a mission doing something I can't tell you, and Remy, Rogue, Logan, and Bishop aren't exactly the best to take care of someone your age with chicken pox, and I have to be at the mansion to take care of whatever happens there, and since I can't exactly volunteer anyone from X-force without Cable's permission that leaves you with our young Samuel..."

"Ya mean I'm stuck with the Hayseed's brother. How is he qualified and no one else is?!?" interrupted Jubilee.

"Well Rogue can't exactly help you since she can't touch anyone. Remy, well, to put it simply Emma flat out refused having him around here, though I can see why," he said as he gestured at the Van Gogh painting on the wall of the med lab. It sort of added a touch of Emma to the high tech looking room. "Logan isn't exactly in any condition to take care of you. Bishop never had the chicken pox because he's from the future, and we don't know what might happen with him. And myself, I have to be at the mansion to make sure Cable's little group doesn't destroy it or anything. Frankly, Samuel is the best choice, he's had the chicken pox, is experienced with taking care of younger people with chicken pox, and he has no life. Oh dear me, I didn't say that."

"PUH-Leeze! Even you think he's a lifeless, tudeless, ultra boring, country music singing geek! Why don'tcha just put me in a coma till it's over?"

"But the consequences..." gasped Hank.

"Oh fine! I give up," said Jubilee as she threw her hands up in the air signalling her defeat. "What's gonna happen to me now?"

"Well, Emma suggested that she build a psi-link between you and Samuel, so you won't need a bell or anything to call him, and at this very moment young Miss Guthrie is moving out of your room and Samuel is moving in next door to you."

"Yes! Who knew that getting the chicken pox would get me a room to my self. No more Hayseed and her 6:00 AM workout videos!!!!"

Even more hours later, with the psi-link established and Jubilee slathered in the soothing cream sitting in her PJ's on the bed, everybody seemed happy. Suddenly Jubes screamed. "I am so bored!!!! There's nothing to do!"

Sam waltzed in carrying Monopoly, Life, checkers, chess, backgammon, and a whole bunch of other board games. "Oh no, the calvary's arrived," thought Jubilee sarcastically.

"Ah heard that," said Sam.

"Oh yeah, forgot about the psi-link, sorry," sighed Jubilee.

"So what do ya wanna play?"

"How bout Monopoly?"

"Okie dokie."

A half an hour had past and they had played every single game and Jubilee had won every single one. "You're letting me win aren't you," accused Jubilee thinking, "That's so sweet of him. Even if he is a goody-two-shoes dork."

"No Ah'm not!" Sam said blushing slightly as he thought about the last thought that passed through the psi-link. Suddenly, the music in the background played that song that always plays when the two people realize they love each other...and they kissed. Just then, Paige walked in. "Hey, Lee...Oh mah Lawd!" said Paige as she saw her brother kissing Jubilee.

Jubilee shoved away Sam and exclaimed, "Eww! What was I thinking! I love Ev not you! Woah, that was totally Florence Nightingale of me. I could never love ya."

"Thank Gawd. Ah love Tab (he is going out with her right? I'm not a big Cannonball fan, so forgive me for any mistakes). Ah doan't know what came over me," sighed Sam in relief.

"Hayseed, you can stop staring now. It's not like it was me and Jono," said Jubilee to the gawking Paige.

"Who's this Jono? Paige have ya been hiding something from me?"

Paige sputtered with a flushed look on her face, "Huh? Wh-what? He's nobody, just a friend. Lee, Ah-I'm gonna get ya for this!"

"Are ya sure, Paige?" asked her brother as Jubilee edged away from Paige.

Well...that's another story.

_Written sometime during the mid-to-early 1990s.  
Edited on Sunday, July 22nd, 2001 into HTML.  
Posted on FanFiction.net on Sunday, May 30th, 2004._

_Thanks for reading everyone._

_--- Ani Khiaroscuro, formerly known as Kismet, Kismet823, Shadowdancer, my real name (which will go unwritten)._

go back


End file.
